Un cálido invierno
by Shadow dark the hedgehog
Summary: Flaky es invitada por Giggles a celebrar Navidad con sus amigos. Una Navidad en Happy Tree Town que jamás olvidara y un accidente que cambiara su vida para siempre. [HTF Humano]


(Reescrito)

 **Un cálido invierno**

Caían copos de nieve a montones. Todas las calles estaban blancas y las personas que caminaban por los alrededores tiritaban del frio.

Flaky dormía plácidamente en su habitación con más de 5 sábanas aplastando todo lo que es el cuello para abajo. Se veía tan cómoda bajo todo ese calor.

 ** _DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_**

Si, ese era el sonido del timbre que para pesar de Flaky ella era la que tenía la obligación de abrir. Con mucha flojera se sentó en la cama y se puso sus sandalias de erizo. Caminaba arrastrando los pies intentando esfumar el deseo de volver a la cama y dejar plantada a la persona que estaba afuera.

Bajo las escaleras con la cabeza gacha intentando evitar que sus piernas se hicieran nudos. Sonrió cansada al darse cuenta que ya había acabado el camino de la escalera. Se froto el ojo con la mano mientras usaba la otra para abrirle la puerta al destructor del sueño tan acogedor que había estado teniendo.

Al abrirla gran sorpresa se llevó al ver de quien se trataba.

La persona que había estado tocando todo ese tiempo era su amiga Giggles. Ella al ver la cara de Flaky no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja.

-Lo siento Flaky, veo que vine en un mal momento-.

Flaky sólo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba muy cansada para hablar.

-La razón por la que vine era para darte esta invitación que dice que estas cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de Navidad que daré esta noche. Tu solo asiste. ¡Todos nuestros queridísimos amigos están invitados!- le entregó la invitación. Una sonrisa radiante se deslumbraba en su cara.

Flaky apenas y la escuchaba. Tenía los párpados pesados y las piernas temblorosas. Tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su cama (y más con el frio que estaba empezando a sentir por tener la puerta abierta)

-Feliz Navidad Flaky y lamento haberte despertado tan temprano- salió dando saltos alegres por las calles hasta perderse de vista entre la densa neblina que formaba el frio.

Flaky al darse cuenta que Giggles ya se había ido miro la invitación que tenía en su mano y se la llevó consigo a su habitación.

Dejo la invitación en el buró, programo el despertador y se recostó en su cama.

Después de unos minutos ya se había quedado dormida.

(...)

Horas después...

Flaky se despertó y se peinó su pelo. Era de un color rojizo y aunque fuese extraño lo tenía un poco picudo, de ahí su nombre "Flaky" (escamosa). Lo tenía todo enredado. Se lo acomodo con unos cuantos pasadores blancos y se miró en el espejo complacida.

Ahora solo le faltaba vestirse: Camisa blanca, abrigo rojo, pantalón negro, botas rojas y bufanda roja.

Perfecto.

Flaky no podía evitar sentirse emocionada.

Por fin hoy era Navidad.

La época en la que sentía que no tenía que temer a nadie. Donde la bondad reinaba en las calles y las sonrisas inundaban los rostros de tanto adultos como niños.

"La Navidad es mágica".

Eso es lo que le decía su difunta madre. Que la Navidad era mágica. Para ella nada era tan bello como ver como caían los copos de nieve recordándole que existía un mañana en el cual la vida nos daría la felicidad que queremos.

-Que nostalgia- ahora miraba por la ventana de su habitación como los niños recolectaban nieve y jugaban entre ellos.

Miro el buró de su cama y vio la invitación. Entonces recordó la llegada de Giggles a su casa. Estaba tan somnolienta que se le había olvidado. Agarro la invitación y salió de su casa cerrando con llave.

Frente a su casa se hallaba su auto rojo. Entro y arranco. Paseo por las calles mirando de vez en cuando el retrovisor para asegurarse que no había ningún auto alrededor. Por fortuna no.

De la nada sintió que el auto se elevaba y bajaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Salió del auto con los ojos cerrados y los dedos cruzados.

-Por favor que no sea eso, por favor que no sea eso- para su mala suerte era eso.

Había atropellado a un chico. Tenía el pelo verde, llevaba una chaqueta y pantalones verdes aparte de unos tenis negros (su ropa parecía gastada). Se le calculaban unos 8 años y Flaky tenía 19. Sangraba su pecho y su rostro tenía unos cuantos cortes. Flaky respiraba rápido apunto de hiperventilarse, estaba asustada.

"¡Flaky, tienes que calmarte! Este chico está herido, tienes que hacer algo"- se regañó mentalmente.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Cargo al chico, estaba un poco pesado pero si tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevarlo. Aún respiraba pero era lento.

Que suerte que a sólo 2 cuadras se localizaba un hospital.

Troto por las calles decoradas con diferentes adornos navideños. Nadie vio el accidente, no había muchas personas en sus casas o en las calles porque se alistaban para la noche.

Al llegar al hospital abrió la puerta con la espalda y empezó a gritar.

-¡Necesito ayuda urgente! ¡Ayuda!- de inmediato todos los pacientes que esperaban, así como los trabajadores y doctores que pasaban o andaban por ahí voltearon a ver a Flaky.

Flaky se puso un poco nerviosa pero sabiendo que la vida del chico estaba en riesgo volvió a hablar- Nece-Necesito que lo lleven a urgencias p-por favor-.

De inmediato unos doctores acudieron a ayudarle con el chico, lo colocaron en una camilla y se lo llevaron del lugar.

Siguió a los doctores y estos metieron al chico a Urgencias. Un doctor iba entrar pero Flaky bloqueo su paso. Al darse cuenta de quién se trataba se sorprendió.

-¿S-Sniffles?, ¿E-En verdad eres tú?- Sniffles, su antiguo compañero y amigo en la universidad la miro igual de sorprendido.

-¿Flaky?, jamás pensé verte de nuevo en un lugar así-.

Flaky solo sonrió apenada para luego recordar la pregunta que quería hacer desde un principio.

-¿Estará bien?- Sniffles entendió la pregunta y respondió tranquilo.

-Por lo visto sí, pero no podrás verlo hasta dentro de unas horas- Flaky solo asintió. No quería causar problemas.

Se sentó en la sala de espera y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

(...)

Despertó gracias a una doctora que le tocaba el hombro.

-Señorita, señorita- dio un ligero bostezo y al despertar completamente le prestó atención.

-El chico ya ha despertado de la operación. Tiene el permiso de ir a visitarlo- Flaky asintió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Conocería al chico y podría disculparse. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y quería que le perdonase y aunque sonase repentino y un poco cursi fuesen amigos.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta sin hacer ruido y vio que el chico estaba acostado boca arriba mirando el techo pensativo sin percatarse de la presencia de Flaky.

Flaky se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama haciendo que el peli-verde voltease a verla. El niño tenía unos hermosos grandes ojos verdes que se veían increíblemente tiernos

Flaky se sentía muy mal por lo del accidente así que se decidió a empezar con una disculpa.

-Lo...- no pudo terminar de hablar al recibir un abrazo del chico que hace un momento estaba acostado.

Temblaba y lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus ojos.

-Gracias, gracias...- se le escuchaba susurrar mientras la seguía abrazando. Por una extraña razón Flaky sintió que le debía devolver el abrazo. Lo empezó a aplastar contra su pecho y este tan sólo la abrazaba más fuerte mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Después de un tiempo se calmó y miro a Flaky con una sonrisa que reflejaba agradecimiento. Le extrañaba completamente que el chico le estuviese agradeciendo después de haberle atropellado.

-Oye, ¿Y tu familia?. Necesitare que me des su dirección para poder llevarte allí cuando salgamos. Han de estar muy preocupados- se quedó callado. Mala señal.

-E-Ellos, b-bueno...- su voz se quebró. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

Flaky lo abraso y le empezó a susurrar en el oído de manera tranquilizadora.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Estoy aquí a tu lado- lo separo de ella lentamente y lo miro a los ojos- ¿Ok?-.

El la miro en shock pero asintió en silencio mientras Flaky le limpiaba los restos de lágrimas con el pulgar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- asintió y respondió, su voz saliendo suave e infantil.

-No fue nada. Por lo que me dijeron los doctores fue un milagro pero no ocurrió nada grave además de unas cuantas heridas y contusiones.

Flaky solo sonrió. Se sentía más que nada aliviada pero también culpable de haber lastimado al niño.

La puerta se abrió y Sniffles entro con una mirada severa puesta en Flaky- Necesitamos hablar, Flaky-.

Flaky sonrió tranquilizadoramente al peli-verde antes de salir con Sniffles de la habitación.

Ya fuera vino una pregunta de Sniffles.

-¿Sabes algo de la familia del chico Flaky?- Flaky negó con la cabeza.

-Por lo que me ha dicho supongo que no tiene familia- Sniffles se tensó y le dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo

\- Lamento decirte que... si el chico no tiene familia... tendremos que llevarlo a un orfanato- se quedó sin aliento. ¿En verdad se lo llevarían sin ninguna elección?.

Flaky lo reflexionó un momento y una solución arriesgada se ideo en su cabeza.

-¿Y qué pasaría si yo lo adopto?, creo que sería algo lindo tener a un niño del cual cuidar en mi casa- Sniffles miro a Flaky con rostro pensativo.

-Creo que eso podría funcionar. Usted sería perfecta como una madre. Es amable, divertida y bondadosa- Flaky se sonrojo como tomate apenada por los elogios.

-G-Gracias Sniffles- Sniffles le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. ¡Hay! que casi se me olvida. Ya te lo puedes llevar. Tuviste suerte, podrán festejar Navidad como una familia. Te mandaré los papeles de adopción en unos días. Aunque recuerda. Cuidar a un niño será un cambio radical en tu vida así que solo asegúrate de hacer feliz al chico- Flaky lo miro feliz.

Después de despedirse de Sniffles Flaky entro de nuevo a la habitación donde la recibió un gran abrazo.

-¡Te quiero…- se notaba la felicidad que sentía con tan sólo ver su sonrisa que ponía. Parecía que había estado espiándoles desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ahora Flaky sólo debía de completar la frase.

-Desde ahora en adelante me puedes llamar hermana. Ahora seré tu hermana mayor, ¿Qué te parece?- el miro a Flaky con estrellas en los ojos.

-Ahora vamos a casa- Flaky lo agarro de la mano y después de pagar los servicios salieron del hospital.

Al salir Flaky lo guío a su auto y entraron. Arranco y condujo mirando de vez en cuando el retrovisor observando como el peli-verde miraba por la ventana emocionado. Su sonrisa desprendía alegría a montones. Ella se sentía bien por dentro al saber que había hecho al niño feliz.

Cuando llegaron gran sorpresa se llevaron al ver a Giggles y Petunia tocando la puerta como locas.

-¡Flaaaakyyyyy!- gritaba Giggles.

-¡Abre la puerta que se nos agota la paciencia!- esa era Petunia- ¡Derribaremos la puerta! A la de una...-.

-A la de dos y...- Flaky al darse cuenta que iban a forzar la entrada de su casa grito alarmada.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- les salió una gotita estilo anime a las dos y voltearon lentamente.

Al ver a Flaky allí las dos se pusieron una mano en la nuca y dijeron al unísono- ¡Nada!- esta solo sonrió divertida.

Recordó algo. Tendría que presentarles al peli-verde pero... ¿Cómo lo haría para que sonase casual y no se emocionarán tanto que asustaran al pobre chico? Lo pensó un momento y una idea llego a su mente. Lo presentaría en la fiesta de Navidad. Una buena forma para que se conociesen todos al mismo tiempo.

Flaky le hizo un ademan con la mano a su nuevo hermanito para que se quedara en el auto y no se moviera. Se acercó a Petunia y Giggles con una sonrisa.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- ellas se miraron mutuamente.

-Te veníamos a llevar a la fiesta- Petunia dijo con la voz ronca por tanto gritar.

-No se hubiesen tomado la molestia. Me alisto y voy luego, ustedes adelántense-.

Ellas se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron al auto de Petunia todo limpio y pulido. Tanto así que ya se veían raspones de la esponja marcados en el capo.

-¡Te veremos en la fiesta!- Giggles se despidió con la mano.

Petunia, antes de arrancar me miró fijamente y hablo en tono de advertencia- Llega a tiempo- y se fueron de ahí.

Flaky suspiro y se dirigió a su auto. Abrió la puerta y salió su nuevo hermanito con cara extrañada. Por supuesto- Ellas son amigas mías; Giggles y Petunia... ¡Oh! Y por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Flaky-.

Él sonrió de nuevo. Que agradables eran sus sonrisas- M-Mi nombre es Flippy-.

Entraron a la casa y Flaky le dijo a Flippy que se quedara esperando en el sillón. El asintió. Flaky subió las escaleras a su habitación y guardo en su bolso sus llaves y dinero. Bajó al escuchar un sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

Al bajar no vio a Flippy en la sala así que fue a la cocina corriendo y se encontró a Flippy asustado viendo un florero que estaba esparcido en pedazos por el piso. Al mirar a Flaky este agachó la cabeza inmediatamente mirando abajo y apretando los ojos con fuerza.

-Por favor, que sea rápido- dijo en un sollozo casi inaudible. Entendió el mensaje casi de inmediato. Esperaba a que Flaky le hiciera daño. Pero... ¿Por qué pensaría algo así?

Flaky se agachó y empezó a recolectar los pedazos de vidrio para empezar a meterlos en el bote de basura.

Flippy al no escuchar o sentir nada abrió su ojo derecho encontrándose a Flaky mirándole con una sonrisa tierna mientras seguía recolectando los cristales. Se quedó sorprendido al saber que Flaky no le haría nada. Ni un castigo, ni... nada. Ella sólo le miraba con ternura y afecto. Sintió calidez en su pecho. Jamás se había sentido así desde...

Movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha un poco triste. No podía quedarse en el pasado.

Flaky le miro extrañada pero luego mentalmente se encogió de hombros. Ya parecía algo normal verlo pensativo. Aunque aún por dentro Flaky sentía curiosidad.

Después de recoger los pedazos de vidrio salieron y se subieron al auto de Flaky. Fueron en camino a la casa de Giggles. Al llegar caminaron hacia la entrada.

Ambos se sentían bastante nerviosos. Como Flaky iba a explicar esto a sus amigos. Se veía muy complicado.

Flippy estaba sudando mientras le recorrían un mar de preguntas por la cabeza: ¿Cómo serán? ¿De qué manera reaccionarán? ¿Lo aceptarán?. Se sentía asustado ante la idea de que fueran malas personas y lo maltrataran... al igual como _él_ lo hacía.

Flaky con la mano un poco temblorosa toco la puerta suavemente. Lo que dejo desconcertado a Flippy fue que de repente se abrió la puerta revelando a un chico de cabellos azulados con una sonrisa enorme plantada en el rostro. Pero lo que lo impresiono fue que ese chico peli-azul ¡¿Estaba flotando?!. Jalo a Flaky dentro del lugar pero esta forcejeó un poco intentando soltarse. El peli-azul capto el acto.

-¿Qué pasa Flaky?- el peli-azul le miro extrañado.

-S-Splendid t-tengo que decirles algo- el asintió haciendo regresar su sonrisa.

-¡Oigan!- todos los que estaban dentro voltearon mirando al recién nombrado.

-¿Qué sucede Did?- hablo un chico de cabellera rubia.

Splendid amplio su sonrisa brillante- Flaky nos quiere decir algo- todos dirigieron sus miradas a Flaky. Con toda esa atención sentía como si se estuviese a punto de desmallar. Aunque fuesen sus amigos le incomodaban demasiado las miradas.

Inhalo y exhalo logrando tranquilizarse. Se aclaró la garganta y hablo ahora decidida pero con un poco de nervios.

-Les qui-quisiera pr-presentar a u-un...- Flippy entro al lugar haciendo que parará de hablar por unos segundos- Haciéndome la vida menos complicada. En resumen, este es Flippy- dijo esfumando su pena por unos instantes y poniendo una sonrisa de reportera.

A Flippy se le posó una gotita anime en la cabeza y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo la cual le salió algo chueca por los nervios que se le estaban acumulando- Hola-.

1... 2... 3

Ese fue el tiempo que tardo para que todas las chicas estuvieran a su alrededor abrazando, apapachándolo y diciéndole apodos tiernos (yo haría eso :3)

"Precioso", "Lindo", "¡Kawaii!" ¿Pero qué? Esas eran unas muy pocas frases en comparación a todos los apodos "Kiuts" que le otorgaban. Todos los chicos (incluyendo a Flaky) sudaban la gota mientras que las demás chicas tenían corazones en los ojos y se derretían ante la ternura de Flippy. El pobre de Flippy era acosado por todas sus "admiradoras". Lo que le hizo a Flaky reír fue que ahora los chicos rabeaban de celos gruñendo. Lo que harían ellos por estar en su lugar.

Cuando las chicas dejaron de admirar (torturar) a Flippy el cual estaba un poco morado por la falta de aire y un poco rojo por la vergüenza que había pasado. Ese sonrojo le hacía ver más tierno según las chicas.

Se notaba a simple vista como los chicos fulminaban con la mirada a Flippy.

-¿P-Podríamos empezar la fiesta?- pregunto Flaky inocentemente intentando quitar la tensión que se había creado abruptamente en la sala.

Para suerte de Flaky todos le escucharon y como antes de que llegarán se dispersaron en grupos; De un lado los hombres y del otro las mujeres. Flippy se fue con los hombres.

En el lado de las chicas se hablaba sobre algo súper secreto que nadie debe saber. Repito... NADIE.

Y del lado de los chicos se hablaban de muchas cosas. Splendid le relataba a Flippy sobre sus constantes rescates. Este se hallaba totalmente entretenido.

Sniffles (que había acabado su trabajo hace unas horas) platicaba con los demás de no se sabe de qué cosa. Y así transcurrieron horas y horas y horas.

Ya eran las 9:00 p.m. y todos estaban sentados en la sala preparados para el intercambio de regalos. Muy emocionados todos empezaron a entregarse cajas decoradas con moños o alguna bolsa con arbolitos y campanas. Menos Flippy que no tenía idea de que hacer. Alguien le toco el hombro; volteó encontrándose a Flaky con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?- Flippy sólo se paró y le siguió.

Salieron del hogar y llegaron a lo que según parecía era el patio. Flaky se sentó en el pasto y Flippy hizo lo mismo. Flaky saco de su abrigo una cajita envuelta en un papel de color verde y un moño pequeño color rojo. Esta le estiró la cajita y coloco en las manos de Flippy.

-E-Espero y te guste- Flippy miro la caja desconcertado y dispuesto a abrirlo.

Lo desenvolvió con tal delicadeza que parecía la cosa más frágil del mundo.

Quitándole una cinta que se encontraba sujetando el papel se encontró con una cajita blanca. La abrió y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

Era un collar en forma de corazón con las palabras "Te quiero mucho". Lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos. Flaky le había hecho sentir algo que no había logrado encontrar por años... felicidad. La felicidad que solo se lograba hallar al tener alguien que te ama. La había encontrado gracias a la chica de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba junto a él.

Al fin encontró lo que le hacía falta.

Al fin encontró... el amor.


End file.
